A Not So Happy Valentine's Day
by RumbleroarRulesMars
Summary: Lucas asks Wednesday out for a Valentine's Day date. But, being an Addams, she despises the holiday. Will Lucas be able to create a date worthy of an Addams on the holiday they hate?
1. A Proposal of Sorts

***sigh* The plot bunnies made me. I know that I have another AFM in the works, and I haven't forgotten about it. I'm stuck. I will get to it soon though.**

**The rest of the chapters will be longer. I couldn't figure out what else to say in this one. It's kind of like the prologue. Just super miny. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine. Nor will they ever be. So... On with the show! **

"Come on Wednes! It's Valentine's Day. Please come out?"

I sighed as I heard Lucas pleading on the phone. He was so stubborn sometimes, but so am I. He wanted to take me out on a "normal" date for Valentine's Day. He claimed that all couples did something cute and romantic today. It almost scared me that I had to remind him that I am in no way "normal". Nor is he.

"Lucas, of all holidays, Valentine's Day must be the worst. It's an Addams worst nightmare. Pink, red, hearts, mushy-gushy crap. All it does is gives a girl a legitimate excuse to dress in short skirts and gives stores the opportunity to con stupid people."

"I know you hate it, but please? For me? I'll plan the whole night and we don't need to do any of that stereotypical couple stuff. I promise."

I could almost see Lucas' eyes pleading through the phone. He knows as well as I do that I cannot resist him under any circumstance.

"Fine. But only because you asked." I replied, regretting the decision the minute I said it.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 5 o'clock tonight. Wear something nice." I knew he was smirking on his end of the phone.

What the hell had I just agreed to?


	2. Getting Ready

**I don't own them. Still. I wish I did. **

**Now, I realize this is going to go on past Valentine's Day (as it already has) but I thought it was a good idea. And that's that :) **

"Wednesday darling, who was on the phone?" I heard mother yelling at me across the house.

"It was just Lucas, he wanted me to come with him on a date today." I heard footsteps running up the stairs and then a knock on the door.

"Are you going?" I turned and saw my mother leaning against the doorframe. She was looking at me curiously.

"Yeah I think so. He really wants me to, so I guess."

"Well that's great! Have fun- Wait. Isn't today Valentine's Day?" Things finally started clicking in her head.

"Yeah. Lucas thinks we should act like a couple and do something. But he promised that it wouldn't get too out of control.

"Well I think that's great. Your father took me out on a date for our first Valentine's Day. We went to the graveyard and-"

"That's great Mother. Now if you will please excuse me, I need to get ready."

"Fine. Have fun darling, but not too much fun. I am much too young to be a grandmother." Mother walked away before she could catch my eye roll.

I walked over to my closet and remembered Lucas saying to wear something "nice". Good thing all my clothes are the same style and color. I dug through anyway and found something that wasn't there a few hours ago when I got dressed. I pulled out a black dress. It came to about mid-thigh and had a highish neckline. The back came down a few inches. My favorite part was the arms. The sleeve was about three-quarters and was laced. There was an envelope attached to the dress. I opened it and read it.

_Dear Wednesday,_

_I hope you don't mind, but I gave this to your mom when you were out one day. I thought it was perfect for you. I know Lucas wants to take you out and I thought this was a perfect dress. If you don't want it, I understand._

_Sincerely, Alice_

I let out a rare smile as a silently thanked Alice for the dress. I slipped it on and immediately loved it. It fit perfectly. I looked around my closet and found pair of black high heels and put them on. After looking in the mirror, I decided that I looked fine and if Lucas didn't think so, well then too bad.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I heard a voice in my doorway and turned around. It was Pugsley.

"Because, I have a date. Now move." I was irritated. Who knows how long he had been standing there! He wouldn't move so I shoved past him and made my way down the stairs.

"Oh my paloma you look beautiful." My father was sitting on the chair and Lurch was standing next to him.

"Oh. Thanks dad." I replied while glancing at the clock. It was only 4:45.

Damn. This is going to be a long night.

**Aw I liked that! If you wanted to see the dress, a link is right here: ?BR=f21&Category=dress_little_black_dress&ProductID=2008585755&VariantID=. It was the most "Wednesday" dress I could find.**


End file.
